Blood
by i-heart-hipsters
Summary: Rose ran away after those 4 apocalyptical words that changed her life. She was no dhampire but a Wolf. Being second in command of a strong pack has its perks but when duty brings her back to her past, will she be able to handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Rose ran away after those 4 apocalyptical words that changed her life. She was no dhampire but a Wolf. Being second in command of a strong pack has its perks but when duty brings her back to her past, will she be able to handle it?

A/N: This is my first fanfic, be nice. I imagine the Wolves like the ones in Twilight but more badass cause it's Rose.

Xoxo

i-heart-hipsters

* * *

She ran out into the open. _Love fades. Mine Has._ How? How can this happen to her, after all she had done to get him back. She ran as fast as she could to her room and threw all her belongings into a black suitcase. Lissa was worried and it seeped through the bond. Rose built up her mental wards and blocked Lissa out of her mind. She had to leave and no one must know. She pulled out her phone and called a number she never expected she'd called.

"Who is this?" said a deep voice on the other end.

"It's Rose. Can you pick me up from court? I have to get away from here."

He agreed and she hung up. Grabbing her bag, she ran out the front door and straight for the gate. The Guards were smart enough to let her out but they raised the alarm immediately after. A black car was already waiting for her and she got in. The driver was unfamiliar to her but she had to trust him.

They drove for a while and each second that passed, her skin grew warmer and her fury grew. She hated the man. How could he? The heat grew stronger and painful. Rose grit her teeth. It was almost unbearable.

"Stop." She shouted at the driver and he pulled over next to the highway. She darted into the cover of the forest that lined the road on each side. Her instinct told her to take cover. As she reached the shade of the trees, she fell on her knees and her whole body convulsed. Her vision went black and the last thing she remembered was Lissa's sadness.

"What happened to me old man?" she asked, infuriated. She was in an unfamiliar house with people she did not know. The only person she recognised was her father.

"I know this is hard to believe but I am no Moroi but a Werewolf. The only problem is that I was born without the ability to shift into my wolf form, that's why I look like any other Moroi. You however got my gene. It was activated by rage." Abe explained.

She looked at him as if he had smoked pot or something. Rose burst out laughing.

"Do you really believe that I can turn into Shaggy Dog?" she joked.

He nodded to a tall guy. The guy went outside and my father told me to follow. They walked down the small white steps and the guy was just standing there, with his back towards them.

His body convulsed and fur appeared on his back before he leapt out into his full wolf form. She stood there in utter shock. Her eyes must have popped out of her eyes. She had seen some things in her life but_ this_, this was in a whole new category. From then on everything changed. She no longer felt Lissa's presence in her mind and she turned into a huge brown wolf.

She could communicate with anyone from her pack with a touch of her hand when in human form and while running on all fours, she heard the thoughts of all of them. They hunted food and Strigoi together. They would rip of the heads of the undead with just their jaws and kill a deer with an easy swipe of their claws. She was stronger, faster and more alive than she had ever been.

She almost forgot her old life and four years later…

* * *

Blood. The smell lingered in the air. She breathed in. It filled her and overpowered all the other scents swirling in her mind. She looked down at the mangled body of the deer. Blood was oozing from the wound she had created. The red liquid was dripping from her muzzle and claws. She bit down once more onto the tender flesh, ripping out a chunk from the throat of the dead animal.

She was a werewolf now. The day her life changed was still branded into the back of her mind. She would never forget those four monumental words that led to her life now. She had changed drastically. She had a new life and a new family.

Someone howled nearby and she recognised who it was immediately. Almost directly after, the dark grey wolf padded out from the dense undergrowth.

_Did you leave anything for me, Rosie?_

She growled at him playfully. He stepped closer and cautiously bent his muzzle down to bite. The bones crunched under his strong jaw as he bit down. When he had had his fill from _her_ catch, he looked up at her. She was sitting patiently waiting for him to finish his meal.

_Are you done, Jared?_

_Yes._ He replied with a mischievous look in his eyes.

She looked back at him and sped off into the trees. He had not expected that and immediately followed but was never able to catch up. She raced through the forest until the edge can into view. She halted and peered out of the trees and peered out. In front of her was a plain square house with red bricks and a zinc roof. It had small steps leading to the front door. Next to the house was a big shed. She ran towards the wooden shed and slipped inside. It was a workshop with tools lining the walls and stuff was everywhere. There were empty boxes on the floor and all kinds of bits and bobs scattered everywhere.

A dirty couch was stuck in the corner at the back. Next to it was a bunch of old school lockers. She felt the usual hot tingle going down her spine and soon enough she was standing on two legs, stark naked. She opened her locker as fast as possible before Jared could burst in. She grabbed the nearest grey T-Shirt and black Sweatpants and got them on just in time. The dark grey wolf raced in through the door, scattering some wrenches lying on the floor.

He shifted back to himself. He was not that bad looking. His scruffy, black hair hung loosely around his face, framing green eyes. He was tall and a perk of being a supernatural wolf was, damn, he was hot! Just then she noticed that he was naked and she looked away and blushed.

"See something you like?" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." She replied. He was like a brother to her and could never think of him as something more. Just like she regarded her pack. They were a pack of 5 and recently she was made second in command after the previous Alpha had been killed by a rival wolf. Jared's brother, Nick was Alpha now.

She walked to the sink on the other side of the room and washed the blood from her face and hands before facing Jared again. This time he was dressed.

A long howl rang through the forest and she groaned. It meant they had visitors. She followed Jared outside and an expensive black car drove up the driveway. It stopped right in front of the house and out of it stepped the one and only Zmey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are much appreciated. : )

Xoxo

i-heart-hipsters

* * *

It was not your usual father-daughter reunion with hugs and tears. She nodded and smiled a tight-lipped smile. One would at least think a 'hello' would be appropriate after not seeing each other for 2 years but that was pushing it a bit far. She gestured to everyone to come inside and they followed her up the steps, Jared right behind her. Her father had brought 2 'bodyguards' with him. As if they'd kill him. They'd only maim or seriously injure him but never kill.

The house consisted of 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms with a kitchen/living room area. She was lucky enough to score her own bedroom and bathroom just because she was of the opposite sex. Sometimes it has its perks being the only female. The kitchen and living room was quite small but was perfect for them. Nick and Jared shared a room and the twins, Daniel and Robert, shared the other.

They seated themselves on the tow brown couches. They were worn and had a few tears here and there. They had a shelf with books that she never read. They only gathered dust. The only book of great importance was the leather bound in the furthest corner of the bookshelf. It had the family trees of all the Werewolf families. It was spelled by Spirit and it changed by itself as new werewolves enter the world and the elders die. The Moroi who had charmed the book was sworn to secrecy. The Moroi vampire community has been oblivious to their kind for centuries and they would prefer it to be that way, especially Rose.

"You all are probably wondered why I have taken the trouble to come here all the way from Russia." Abe said, breaking the awkward silence. She looked at her father with suspicion. It was quite strange to he him here all of a sudden. The news he carries must be important. He slowly removed the bright green scarf from his neck.

"The weather here is quite warmer than in Moscow, I must tell you. Rose, you must really come and visit me sometime in the winter. Moscow is so beautiful at that time of year." He said. Talking about Russia made her remember things that she would rather forget. It brought up unpleasant memories and emotions.

"We are not here to talk about the weather, old man. Why are you really here?" She said, changing the topic.

"Someone in our dear, _tightknit _community has let slip to your previous Best Friend, who is now queen might I add, that something as preposterous as _werewolves _exist. Now you see our conundrum. Our brothers and sister all over the world are gathering. They are blaming _you _for this breach because of your history with Valisia. You and all your playmates are going to have to attend the Moon court in Novosibirsk."

He finished his speech with a dramatic pause to let everything sink in. She hadn't spoken to Lissa in four years. How could they blame her for this? People have this tendency to just point fingers at Rose. It's just easier to blame the one who is most likely to be the culprit.

She was enraged. She would never betray her family to _them. _A shiver went down her spine. She had to get out of this room. She put her hand on Jared's arm.

_I'm going for a run. Don't come after me._

He nodded and she stormed out of the house. She did not care who looked out of the window. She ripped her shirt off and yanked her pants down. The all too familiar heat coursed down her spine and she shifted.

Her instincts took over and she charged through the green forest. Running calmed her down. Why did he have to bring up Russia? She had locked up those gruesome memories at the back of her mind and as he talked about Moscow in the winter just popped the lock and everything came rushing back. _He _came rushing back into her thoughts. She had almost forgotten him and she never cried herself to sleep anymore. Things seemed almost normal again but her past had to come back and haunt her.

The branches crunched under her heavy paws. The trees blurred as she ran. It took her a while to get those images under lock and key once more. When her head was cleared, she slowly padded back towards the house. She realized that while she was out on her little forest hike that she was alone. The twins and Nick must've come to the house. As she came into view, Jared was sitting on the stairs and looked up as she appeared from the undergrowth.

She silently grabbed her clothes from the floor and got dressed in the shed. As she emerged, he walked towards her and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he said, concerned.

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_Jap._

_Good._

"We are leaving tomorrow. We have no choice, Nick wants to go and wherever he goes, we go." He said, tracing the tattoo that went down her spine. When she was allowed to join the pack, she had gotten scared runes tattooed down her back. It did not conflict with her other tattoos but she sorely wished that they were not there.

_We are going to Siberia then?_

_Yes._

* * *

**If you guys have any ideas, feel free to suggest some : )**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I loved writing this chappie even though it is short. Thanx to everyone who followed my story. I hope I can update at least 1-3 times this week. It all depends on how busy I am and how severe my writer's block is : )

Xoxo

i-heart-hipsters

Hesitantly, she climbed the stairs towards the aeroplane. She was nervous as this was the first time she had flown a long time. It brought back and unpleasant memory from when she was flying with Lissa. She remembered seeing all those pale faces and feeling as if her head was about to burst. She hoped the pain was gone because the bond was broken. She signed. Jared's hand came to rest on her shoulder, squeezing it. It comforted her. They got into the jet one by one. It was extravagant and totally over the top but it was, after all, her fathers. PG

As regards eating, the engines more in line. She sat down onto a big, comfortable chair which was covered in beige leather. As the small aircraft lurched forward, she gripped the arm rest tightly. She gulped as she looked out of the window and saw the buildings getting smaller and smaller. The pain still hadn't come and she relaxed. It was truly gone. After all those years. She never really thought about losing the bond but now it hit her more than it ever did.

She was glad that she didn't have to be sucked into someone else's mind every now and then but her bond also proved to be helpful. She had to rely on other things to warn her if any Strigoi were near. It was something that she had adapted to over the years. She couldn't really explain what the bond was to the others in her pack. It was hard to put into words and they never really grasped the idea. They found it normal to have a 'bond'.

They shared a 'bond' through the pack whilst in wolf form. They considered that a 'bond' but now that she was part of this pack, she understood what they meant by 'bond'. She was the closest to Jared. He knows her whole life story and she trusts him fully. She even opened up her heart and told him about _him_. She had cried and he held her, rocking her back and forth. It was a memory she held near to her heart.

"Hey, Rose! Earth to Rose!" someone whispered in her ear.

"What? Who? I'm innocent!" she said, immediately on the defensive.

Jared chuckled and took up the seat next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her arm.

_Are you ok, Rose? _

_I'm fine. I was just reminiscing._

_About?_

_The bond, Lissa, everything..._

_What brought this on?_

_The last time I was in Russia, I was there to hunt down and kill the man i loved. I don't know how to handle being back. Everything will remind me of him. _Everything. _I hate feeling this way. It tears me up. _

_I don't know how I can make you feel better but just know that I'm always there. If you need a shoulder to dry on, tell me, so that I can change into a shirt that I don't like that much so yo don't stain this one._

He chuckled out loud and she started laughing as well.

"Thank you, Jared. You always know how to make me smile." She said.

"My pleasure. I am always at your service, milady." He replied.

"How long till we get there?"

"Loooong."

She laughed and leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

It was snowing. She shivered and pulled the thin jacket tighter around her frail body. She had no idea where she was. She panicked and looked around frantically. She was alone on a sidewalk. The road was empty and covered in a thin layer of snow. The sun just went down and the street lamps were not on yet. She was standing next to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. The whole area screamed 'GET OUT OF HERE'. Suddenly a lone figure appeared in the middle of the road. The person was standing with their back facing away from her.

"Hello!" she cried.

It was like in the horror movies when the person yells 'hello' and one knows it's a bad idea. The figure turned around and she was shocked. It was _him._

"Roza?" said that oh so familiar voice. She saw the expression on his face. He looked haunted.

"No, no, nonononono..." she said, the words tumbling out of her mouth. She ran and the only thing she could think of to get away was letting the good doggie out to play. She removed her jacket. It was freezing outside but soon that would be forgotten. She heard him follow her. His footsteps echoed through the area.

Her body convulsed and she heard the remainder of her clothes ripped as she transformed right before his eyes. She blacked out all of a sudden and the only thing she could remember hearing before her eyes opened was a pained voice that said 'Little Dhampir'.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want to apologize for my horrible spelling and grammar in the last chapter. Somehow while I was typing my computer's Speech Recognition activated and as I was reading what I was typing aloud, it decided to add a few of its own sentences that make total sense. Anyhow, I also want to apologize for the long time it took to update but I'm back. Oh and BTW all the descriptions of Novosibirsk and the hotel and all that I'm sucking out of my thumb. I come from South Africa so I have no idea how it looks there. So I apologise if I am incorrect with a few things.

xoxo

i-heart-hipsters

"It was him. I'm sure it was him." She said frantically. Jared was staring at her, not believing a word.

"You have to trust me on this. Adrian was there. It was a spirit dream. It was just that there were more people in the dream. _He _was there. I don't know how they did it. I have been successfully blocking the dreams for 4 years now. This was different." She exclaimed.

Jared raised his hands in surrender. The others just stared. She sighed. Just then someone came out to inform them that they would be landing soon. They had made it. Siberia here they come.

~:~

As they got off the jet, she pulled the jacket closer to her body. A chilly wind blew on the deserted airstrip. Of course her father had his own airstrip right on the outskirts of Novosibirsk. She chuckled lightly. It always amused her what her father spent his money on. Everything was so extravagant and unnecessary. They could have flown with a normal plane and laded, like usual people, at the airport and maybe had a warm cup of coffee at a café or something.

2 black cars were waiting for them. Luckily no Limos. They would have attracted unwanted attention. She got into the front seat of the first car with Jared and Nick in the back. The others got into the second car. As soon as everyone was seated, the cars sped off away from the airstrip.

The landscape sped by. She watched, entranced, as the sun set, basking the landscape in an orange hue. She could see the city lights approach as the sky grew darker. Soon they were in the heart of the City. The driver, who had said not a word to them since he picked them up, stopped in front of a fancy looking hotel. Another luxury sponsored by Abe. She just shook her head.

The hotel was beautiful, she had to admit that. As she walked in, she looked up at the round dome above her. It was painted, depicting scenes of nature. Her mouth hung open in awe as she took in the beauty. Jared nudged her.

"Hey there, Rosie. Close your mouth before anything flies in there." He said. She immediately closed her mouth and punched him in his arm mumbling bastard. He sniggered. They went up to the reception and got their room numbers. Once again she was lucky to get her own room. Her father was just so considerate. The hotel had 15 floors (well 14 because the 13th floor did not exist). They were situated on the 5th floor. Her room was quite pleasant, nothing too over-the-top like the rest of the things her father had generously gifted her.

Her room was small but big enough for her. It consisted of two rooms. The one was a bathroom and the other was where the most amazing double bed was. She dropped her heavy duffle bag and immediately flopped onto the soft white linens. She giggled and almost forgot why she was actually here. She had her own TV in front of the bed. She sat on the end of the bed and reached for the remote on the cabinet on which the TV was standing on.

She pressed the red button and the small flat screen came on. It was all in fucking Russian. There was about one channel that was English and about three out of 15 that had English subtitles. She was going to die. At least she did not have to fight with her companions about who's watching when. She finally had the freedom to choose when to watch TV even though it was all in Russian.

She switched the TV off and walked to the window and peered out. She could see the busy nightlife from above. There were a group of girls, arms linked, walking down the sidewalk giggling. She wished that she could be like that with Lissa. It seemed so simple, having a normal life with her best friend. Going out in the evening not worrying about Strigoi around every corner or having a few drinks not worrying about being a guardian all the time. They had it better off in that aspect. The shopping trip came to mind when she was still at the academy.

Even then she could not have a normal day. She sighed. A knock pulled her out of her reverie. She left the window and walked to the door. It was just Jared. As he passed through the door he ruffled her hair. She shouted in protest and scowled at him.

"_That _was not funny." She stated, clearly not impressed.

"Oh but it was." He said. She could not hold back a smile and giggled.

"I just came here to tell you that your dear father had requested that you go to bed early. He wants you up and ready at 8 sharp. The time has come."


	5. Chapter 5

She groaned as an annoying beep awoke her from, luckily, a dreamless sleep. Adrian had not tried to contact her via Spirit Dreams since the one on the plane. The curtains blocked any light that was outside. It felt as if it were 2 in the morning. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. Today was gonna be a long day. She stretched her arms above her and she heard her shoulder make a weird clicking noise. She wiggled her toes on the soft beige carpet and got up.

Slowly she shuffled to the bathroom like a zombie. As she looked at herself in the round mirror, she yelped and jumped back. Her hair was a something on top of her head. She walked back to her bed and grabbed her duffle bag and threw it onto the bed. She took her toiletry bag out and dragged herself back to the bathroom to sort out her monstrosity on her head. She yanked and tugged and pulled her hair brush through her hair until it was acceptable. She pulled it back into a bun and washed her face with ice cold water. It woke her up.

She sighed and trudged back to her bed to get dressed. Luckily she had kept some of her old guardian stuff like her white blouse and black pants. She got dressed and put on her black converse to top it all off. She opened her door and looked down the corridor. It was deserted. She knocked on the door where she knew Jared and his brother were sharing a room. She heard a thunk and a "who the fuck would wake me at this hour!". A sleepy looking Jared opened the door.

"What do you wa- oh it's you Rose, what's up?" he said.

"It's time to get up sleepy head!" she joked.

"Who is it?" She heard another voice from inside the room mumble.

"It's Rosie, our personal alarm clock." He replied. She heard a groan and Nick hitting his head against his pillow in frustration.

"Give us a minute and we'll b e up." He said and slammed the door in her face. Too shocked to do anything, she didn't notice her father walking down the corridor and standing next to her. He cleared his throat and she almost screamed and phased. She looked at him with a scowl.

"Don't do that. You almost let _me _out!" she said angrily. He chuckled and gestured fir her to follow him. After one awkward elevator ride, they found themselves sitting at a table in the buffet breakfast area. She thought Jared would love this. The waitress came and offered them coffee which she gladly accepted and gulped down the cup even though it burned the shit out of her poor throat.

"Thirsty?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow. She scoffed and stood up. As she got to the buffet table, she was overwhelmed by the majority of choices. She grabbed 2 min croissants and a bowl of cereal. When she returned a sleepy looking Nick was there. She looked at him and sat down.

"Where's your darling brother, Nick?" she asked.

Right here!" said someone from behind her. She felt Jared put his hands on her shoulders.

_If you ever wake me again, you'll regret it._

She giggled as he sat down. After breakfast, all of them couldn't even think about food anymore. Even with their appetite, they were full.

"I will never be able to eat again." Said Dan and Rob groaned. She laughed and slapped her hand over her stomach.

They all gathered in Zmey's room which looked impeccable, unlike hers. She flopped onto the newly made bed while the twins shared the couch. Nick went to lean against the wall and Jared almost jumped onto of her on the bed. She laughed but stopped abruptly when Abe cleared his throat.

"This is serious, I need all your attention, especially you, Rose. This is important. As you know the Moon Court is gathering. The Moon Court is when packs gather if they are threatened by exposure. The elder wolves reside here in Novisibirsk. They are going to hold a 'trial' for you, Rose and see if yu were the one who betrayed us to the 'others'. It's important that we clear your name otherwise its death by forcing you to ingest wolf's bane and yes it does work. I have had the pleasure of witnessing such a death." He finished his little speech with an adjustment to his silken scarf.

Everything was quiet thereafter in the room. After quite some time Rose spoke up, breaking the long silence.

"How does wolf's bane work?" she asked shakily.

"It burned you from the inside out. So everyone ready to go?" asked Zmey.

A/N: Stroke of inspiration enabled me to write this even if it's short. Thanx to all the faithful readers

Xoxo

i-heart-hipsters


End file.
